Systems for securing a cleaning device must be made as simple as possible to manipulate without affecting their mechanical operation or service life. Since these are mass-produced items they must be simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The known systems often are fairly complex, or require the user to carry out a series of steps to take the cleaning device out of the holder.